


Resonating Voice

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: I have always hated Spring. Spring is the beginning of a new life, a resurrection of Nature. But this year, the cherry blossoms petals are pretty, dancing around him…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This a little Wataeirei fiction I started writing months ago now. It won't be too long (less than 10 chapters I think), and even the chapters are short, but I hope you'll like it~

_         I have always hated Spring. Spring is the beginning of a new life, a resurrection of Nature. Every year, cherry trees blossom, in a beautiful way, the pink of their petals softly brightening under the sunbeams, slowly dancing around at the least little gust of wind. People are smiling, living happily, starting a new year, of school, of convictions. _

_        And then, there is me. Lying on a bed, waiting for Death to come, surrounded by horrible sounds, horrible smells. _

 

_        I hate cherry blossoms. They are Hope. _

 

_        I am Despair.  _

 

_        However, everything looks different, this time. _

 

_        This year, the cherry blossoms petals are pretty, dancing around him… _


	2. Chapter 1

     The sound of the cardiogram is annoying, like always, even if I’m accustomed to it. It keeps haunting me, even in my dreams, and sometimes, I just wish to turn deaf. Every time I ask the nurses to stop it, they look at me with an annoying expression, and ask me to stop acting like a child. I’m not a child, I’m an adult, this hospital is my house, and I esteem I have the right to have a break.

      My phone rings. It is the time I’m waiting every day. I stand up, and come close of the window, forced to bring the cardiogram with me. I open it and sit on the chair. I have asked the nurse to put it here, on purpose. Thus, I can sit while listening to the sole wonderful sound that the hospital accepts to give me. 

      Barely am I sat that the door of my room is opened, and a nurse enters. I try to ignore her, but her cheerful voice disturbs my attention, and I’m forced to listen her.

“I bring your tea!”

      Her name is Tsubaki. She’s the kind of woman every child would like to have as mother, I think. At least, I would like her to be my mother, instead of mine who doesn’t care at all of me. I know her since my childhood. She has always been the one assigned to me.

“Is there a cake with it?”

      She stares at me with a sorry smile. Ah, I know the answer…

“Eichi, you know that you don’t have viennoiserie if you don’t eat your meal or your dinner…”

“I’m tired of this place’s food. I want to eat outside.

“I know.” She sighs. “But you can’t. Not in your state.”

       I huff and answer nothing. Even when I can, I can’t. I just want to try hamburgers, or these restaurants where people of my age go. I want to enjoy a student life too, but my health is such a mess that it will be impossible.

       Sometimes, I just think it would be better to be dead.

“What kind of tea is it?”

“Cherry blossoms.”

“I don’t want this one.”

“Eichi, don’t be stubborn. You won’t have anything else.”

“Then, you can take it back and leave.”

       If it’s to get a cherry blossom tea, it’s useless. I hate cherry blossoms. They’re embodiment of Hope. 

“Eichi… I let it there.”

       I shrug, she leaves. Good, she was annoying. I like her alot, but when she’s near me, her voice is stronger than the one I seek every day. But now, I can hear it. I smile and close my eyes, letting the voice resonates inside me…

“And now, everyone, I, your truly Hibiki Wataru, will show you a wonderful trick~☆” What kind of trick would it be, this time? “Are you ready?”

      The children around him say yes altogether. I envy them. They can be around a perfect person, the one who changes my everyday life. I could go to the inner courtyard garden too, but I dislike to be around too many people. Especially children. Their eyes are sharp, and they can read your soul. So, I just stay in my room and listen to him. Hibiki Wataru. I love that name, it resonates with me. 

“Here~!”

      The children are surprised, and applause the man. I applause too, even if he can’t hear me. He doesn’t even know I exist. I’m just a phantom, and it’s fine with me. I won’t lie: the thought that I should sit on the edge of the window, like the first time I saw him, cross my mind very often. Like that, if he raises his eyes, he can see me. But I have never had the bravery to do so. And I’m afraid he would stop once he discovers he has an unwanting public…

      Too soon, the spectacle is over. I sigh, disappointed, but I know he will be back tomorrow, and after-tomorrow, and every day, from 3pm to 4pm. I stand from my chair, close the window, and go back to my beloved bed. There, I stare at the teacup, and finally, take it. I take a sip, and give up. 

       It’s cold. 


	3. Chapter 2

“Amazing~☆I, your truly Hibiki Wataru, will show you a magical dream!”

            The children screams of happiness, worsening my headache. Yet, I can’t help but smile, hearing the wonderful voice of the man called Hibiki Wataru. Oh, I wish he was my truly Hibiki Wataru too. He could be.

            A knock on my door breaks my pleasing moment, and Tsubaki enters the room, with a cup of tea, and of course, no pastries.

“Today is mint tea. Is it alright?”

“Hm.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

            No, I’m not, but I don’t want more medicines. I’m tired to take ten different medicines every day. I’m pretty sure I’m ill because of it. Tsubaki puts the teacup on my table, and then notices the open window. She smiles and asks:

“Are you listening to Wataru?”

“Yes.”

“He’s a good man. He first came for his mother, but ended entertaining the children. And now, he comes everyday, and even the adults enjoy his spectacles.” She stopped, her smile growing, and added: “Do you want to go, tomorrow?”

“Where?”

“In the garden, for Wataru’s tricks.”

“No, thank you.”

“But... It will be good for you.”

“I’m fine here. I can listen without being bothered.”

            Without being seen. I would have had to sit on a wheelchair, and I don’t want people to see me in that state. It’s stupid, I know, because we’re in a hospital. I’m not the first, and I won’t be the last, but I refuse.

“Besides, I can watch from here.”

“Sure you can see right now.”

“I don’t feel like watching it today.”

            Actually, I want to watch it, but I’m not strong enough today. If I sat on the edge, and fall… Well, at least, my suffering would be over.

“I’ll drink my tea, and eat my non-existent pastry.”

“You should have eaten this noon, Eichi.”

“I dislike vegetables.” I answer, standing up.

“You dislike everything, child.” Tsubaki retorts, and there’s this little glint of mischief in her eyes.

            I like her woman. I want her to adopt me. I come closer to my bed but trips and falls on my bed. I feel a little dizzy, and I know it’s not a good thing.

“Eichi, are you alright?”

“I... am not.”

            I’m forced to forget my proud. I hate that, but if I keep being stubborn, I may not see the end of the day. I should have eaten my meal.

            Tsubaki helps me getting under my blankets, and push the call button. And when the doctor arrives, I can hear the good bye of my truly Hibiki Wataru.

* * *

 

            The fever takes control of my body. I don’t know what’s happening anymore around me. Everything is dizzy. The doctors and nurses are just colors and silhouettes. I can hear the cardiogram, and I don’t know if I should be relieved or not.

I can’t think properly. A few thoughts cross my mind, and the one with Wataru Hibiki is so clear that I think the man is in front of me. I stretch my hand to catch him, but he disappears just in front of my eyes. A mere dream. That’s right, Hibiki Wataru is like my life, a mere dream, something ephemeral that will disappear soon.

If I could disappear now, it would be easier for everyone. For Tsubaki, for my parents, for the few friends I have, for all the people who know me. The only thing that will bother me if I come to die is the fact that I won’t be able to attend my own funerals. I want to see it. I’m pretty sure Keito will do a great work. I asked him to put colorful balloons around my coffin, but he refused. And he calls himself “best friend”.

Ah, but I don’t want to die without hearing Hibiki Wataru’s voice. I would like to see his face once again, too, but it won’t be possible. I can’t open my eyes. When I open them, it hurts a lot, and I think it’s just gods cleaning me of my sins.

Soon, I hear nothing more around me but the cardiogram. My body is in fire, and the fever is still here, controlling it at its wish. Once again, I try to open my eyes. It’s still dizzy, but I can see the woman in front of my bed.

“Tsu…”

“Ah, you’re awake?”

            Tsubaki’s voice resonates in my head, and it hurts so much I want to cry.

“You should go back to sleep. We gave you medicines, but it won’t take effect before long. Sleep, darling.”

            Sleep, I would like. I want it to end. I don’t want to suffer anymore.

“Don’t say stupid things like that again, Eichi.”

            Her voice is stronger and angrier. Ah, did I tell that aloud? I don’t care. I feel something soft caressing my head, and I know it’s her hand. She always does that. Not even my mother does; for that she should be interested in me, to begin with.

“You’ll feel better after a good rest.”

“The window…”

“What?”

“Open it…”

“It’s not the hour yet, Eichi. He won’t come before two hours.”

            Ah, she understood what I wanted. I guess I’m predictable. A little rest of two hours won’t kill me. I can’t die before hearing his voice a last time, anyway. I refuse. I nod to the nurse and close my eyes, hoping for my headache to stop, and for the fever to disappear.

 


	4. Chapter 4

            Today, I’m feeling good. That terrible health of me doesn’t bother me at all, as if nothing had happened yesterday. I hate that, it pisses me off a lot, especially at the mere thought that I wasn’t able to listen to Hibiki Wataru. I slept for hours, and when I woke up, it was dinner time… I’m pretty sure my body did it on purpose, just to annoy me.

            But today, it won’t work. Today, I will listen to Hibiki Wataru, and I will even dare watch him. I’ll sit on the edge of the window, even if it means being in danger - I’m accustomed anyway - and I’ll watch him play with the children. Tsubaki will surely scold me, but I don’t care for now. Hibiki Wataru is more important.

            I open the window, and with the help of the chair, I sit on the edge. The cherry blossoms are dancing in the wind, in a beautiful way. I put the cardiogram between my legs to be sure it won’t bother me, and then lean a little.

There I can see him, in his white costume. His long white hair are as beautiful as the first time  I saw him. The cherry blossoms are still dancing around him, and it can only be a trick he has done. How come cherry blossoms can be so beautiful, especially around him? I don’t understand. He is destroying my view of them.

            The moment he starts to talk, I lose the notion of time. His voice is resonating inside me, my heart is beating faster against my chest. This man is a wonder, and I want to touch him to be sure he truly exists. He isn’t a trick of my imagination, right? He really is in the garden, playing with the children?

            Ah, if I feel like that just by looking at him, how will I feel if I meet him? No, it’s impossible, I will never meet him. It would mean going to the garden, showing that frail body of mine to the world.

            Suddenly, he raises his head, and our eyes met. It’s the first time I’m being able to see his face, and I’m subjugate. He’s beautiful, more than any other men I met. My body is screaming “Go for him, boy”, and my brain just nods with expectation. I know I have a penchant for men, but Hibiki Wataru tells me that I’m gayer than I first think. That’s terrifying, and at the same time, exciting.

“Eichi, what are you doing?”

            The spell doesn’t last as Tsubaki’s voice wakes me up, and I turn my head towards her. She’s angry, but I don’t regret any of my decisions.

“If you want to see him, you go to the garden.”

            She helps me going down, and I glance a last time at the man. But I can’t see him anymore. It hurts. I don’t know why, but my heart hurts, and I put a hand on my chest.

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t know. It’s like I’ve been stabbed but… It’s… mentally, I think. I wonder what is it… Do you know, Tsubaki?”

            The woman has a mysterious smile on her lips, and I can’t help wonder what’s so funny while she’s helping me to sit on my bed.

“Oh, I know. But it’s better if you discover it yourself, child.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Only a child would have acted like you just did, Eichi. Don’t put your life in danger, okay?”

            I nod, barely listening, my thoughts full of Wataru Hibiki.

“Today, there is strawberry tea and a piece of cheesecake!”

“Oh, I’m well seen, today.”

“When you eat your meal, you are.”

            I chuckle and I drink my tea. Tsubaki stays with me, and we talk about things and other.

            And I don’t know why, the conversation ends on Wataru Hibiki, and my heart beats faster once again.

            Ah, I wonder what it means…

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I want to go in the garden.”

            I hear a book falling on the ground. My eyes meet Keito’s surprised ones. He’s frozen, like one of those comical characters in animations. Ah, I may have been too abrupt for my best friend. I could tell him I’m sorry, but I’m not really, so it’s useless.

“Can you repeat, please? I think I didn’t hear properly.”

“I want to go in the garden.”

“Oh. So it wasn’t a dream.”

            Keito crossed his arms, putting back his glasses correctly on his nose. I dislike when he does that, because it often means he’s going to lecture me. I don’t see why he would now, because I have done nothing wrong today. I think.

“You always refuse to go in the garden. Why the sudden change of mind?”

“It’s spring, Keito.”

“And so, what, Eichi? You always say that you dislike spring.”

            He has a good point, but I can’t tell him I want to see Hibiki Wataru. I can’t tell him that it’s an unknown man who succeeded when Tsubaki and Keito didn’t.

“I just…” I sigh. “Fine, I won’t move from here.”

“No, I’m going to search for the wheelchair. Don’t move.”

            Don’t move. As if I was able to move, to begin with. Okay, I can walk in my room, but not that much. I’m still frail. I can’t wait to be in better health soon and to walk around, and even run! Well, no, not running. The last time I did, I ended up here.

            Keito comes back minutes later, with a wheelchair, and I sit on it. For once, I don’t have my cardiogram. It is a good thing because going in the garden with it would have been difficult. Once Keito is sure I’m fine and that I won’t fall - I’m not that weak… - we leave my room.

            It’s really strange to be outside it after three months, but it feels good to see a new world. Even if it’s not really new, I’m exaggerating, of course, but after three months, everything seems new.

            Keito leads me to the garden. We meet a lot of people, but none of them look at me, fortunately. Once outside, I close my eyes and let the wind caress my cheeks. It feels good to be outside, for once, and I don’t regret it.

“Is this place fine?”

            I open my eyes and watches around. We’re close to the door, enough to leave if I’m not feeling fine. It’s perfect for me. There’s nobody in the garden for now, except for a young man sat on a chair, a book in his hands. He has curly black-haired, falling on his shoulders, and beautiful red eyes. His skin is too pale, I think, and I wonder if he should really be here.  He probably feels my look, because he raises his face towards me, and then smiles. Without noticing, I smile back. I don’t know who he is, but he’s handsome, not as much as Hibiki Wataru, though.

            A door behind Keito and I is opened, and my fists clench when I notice it’s Hibiki Wataru. I look away, trying not to meet his eyes like we did yesterday. I don’t know why I’m so shy suddenly, and I’m on the verge of asking Keito to go back in my room.

“Eichi, are you fine?” Keito asks.

“I am.”

            No, I am not, but I have to be strong. It’s not a big deal. It’s just… Hibiki Wataru being in front of me, walking and living, his beautiful and long hair falling gracefully on his back, a childish smile on his lips. I don’t understand why my heart is missing beats like that, or why I feel so hot so suddenly, but it’s not a bad sensation. I feel more alive, as if I was dead before today.

“Hello, I, your truly Hibiki Wataru is here~☆ Isn’t it my good friend, Rei~”

“Hi, Wataru. You look fine today too.” The black-haired man, called Rei, answers.

“Who the hell is this clown?” I hear Keito grumbles, and I almost want to reply he’s the clown.

            I should calm down. I don’t know why I feel so tense, and why I’m angry to hear Keito call Hibiki Wataru a clown. He isn’t a clown. He’s a wonderful magician, who entertains children and makes them smile. He makes me smile too, and I’m feeling good when I hear his voice. Ah, what is this feeling? I wish Tsubaki told me, yesterday.

“You shouldn’t judge people like that, Hasumi.”

“I didn’t talk to you, Sakuma.”

            What?

“Do you know each other?” I ask, surprised.

“We were in the same high school.”

            Oh? That’s interesting. I need to ask about this Rei, he also seems really interesting. Like Wataru Hibiki, there’s something from him that calls me. It’s strange. I really wonder what’s happening with me these last days.

“Who is this beautiful princess~?” Wataru Hibiki asks, staring at me, and I blush.

“Eichi isn’t a girl!”

            Oh, but I definitely can be for him, though. Don’t be so categorical, Keito.

“I know he isn’t, I’m not stupid~ ☆”

“That’s to be proven.”

“Keito, stop being like that.” I sighs.

            If he continues like that, he will be killed because of his behavior. I know he wants to protect me, but I don’t need to.

“I’m Tenshouin Eichi, nice to meet you.”

“Eichi~☆” He repeats and if he wants to use my first name, it’s fine with me. “Nice to meet you~”

            It’s really strange to get introduced after all this time listening to him. Besides, we saw each other yesterday, even if the void separated us.

“Hasumi is bad with social relationship, as usual.” Rei sighed. “I’m Rei Sakuma.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m not bad with social relationship,” Keito replies, “I just don’t see the point to introduce you. He has nothing to do with you!”

            Ah, Mama Keito is back. It’s annoying when he’s like that, playing my mother’s role. I hate that.

“I can talk with whoever I want, though.”

“No, not with him. He’s a weirdo.”

“Well, like you then.”

“I am not, Eichi.” He seems pissed off. Oops. “We should go back to your room.”

“Huh, no, I’m fine here.”

“Yes, yes, stay here~☆ My magic trick starts soon.”

“Your _what_?”

            Keito’s face is so funny right now that I can’t help but laugh, and soon, I hear another laugh, and a “Amazing”. Keito grumbles of frustration but says nothing, while children finally came in the garden. When a few of them watches me, I look away, a little ashamed. Look at me, the adult, in a wheelchair while children can walk and run as they want. Keito probably sees my unease, because he asks me if I want to go back to my room. No, I don’t want. I want to see Hibiki Wataru perform his magic.

            Sakuma stares at me, a frown on his face, then moves, letting his chair to a child, and comes closer to us. He stands beside me, and suddenly asks:

“Do you have a problem with your legs?”

“Huh? No, why?”

            Ah, I’m in a wheelchair, of course.

“So, can I sit on it~?”

“What?”

“What are you doing, Sakuma?”

            Rei turns his face towards Keito, and leans, telling him something in his ear. Keito huff and leaves. Wait, what?

“So, can I?”

“Well, err…”

            What’s happening!?

“Amazing~!” Hibiki Wataru exclaims at the same time, amusing the children.

            I finally nod, not understanding what he wants to do, but fine. The black-haired man sits on my legs, and he’s lighter than I thought. Then, he puts an arm around my hips, and forces my head to rest on his shoulder. His odor is the one of strawberry, and I can feel his body heat through our pajamas. It feels really good, it appeases me as much as Hibiki’s voice.

“Are you feeling better now?”

            I raise my head and notice Rei’s soft smile. Ah, did he notice I wasn’t at ease, earlier?

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He answers. “You shouldn’t be ashamed, though. We’re in a hospital, everyone has a problem. Don’t let it stop you having a life, okay?”

            I don’t know what to answer. I already know that, but I’ve been taught not to show how weak I truly am. I guess it’s in my genes now… So, I just nod, and together, we watch Hibiki’s spectacle.

            And during that moment, I try to understand what’s this feeling I feel for both of them.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“So, you’re here only because of anemia.”

“Say like that, it looks like a bad reason, Eichi. I could have died, you know?”

“I thought you were a vampire, though? Having an anemia when you’re a vampire is pretty ironic, isn’t it?” I smirk.

“I’m an old vampire, that’s why.”

“Sure.”

            I laugh when he pouts and takes a sip of his tea. We’re in my room, me under my blankets with a drip and my cardiogram resonating in the room, and him, sat on a chair, in his casual outfit as he is about to leave the hospital after a week. He promised me to pay me a visit a lot, but I’m pretty sure he won’t. He has a life, after all.

            This thought gets me sad, but I try my best not to show it. I discovered what’s that feeling I feel for both Rei and Wataru after a talk with Keito, and I’m not ready for that, especially because I know none of them. And at the same time, I just want to spend time with them, and love them as much as I can. Except that I can’t, because it is impossible they are in love with me.

“Eichi.”

“Yes?”

            Rei stares at me so seriously that I’m afraid of what he’s going to tell me. Maybe he will tell me how much he hates me? Ah, now, it’s not my reasoning that talks but my heart.

“Once you’ll be able to go out, let’s go eat hamburgers, okay~?”

            Ah. I didn’t expect that, and it makes me really happy.

“Yes! I’ll treat you.”

“No, no, I’ll treat you.”

“Don’t say nonsense!”

“You, don’t say nonsense!”

            We stare at each other, and starts laughing together. So much that when Wataru enters the room, he stops, surprised, as if he is seeing the strangest thing in the world. Rei explains him what’s happening, and Wataru seems delighted by the the rendezvous we’re going to have. We invite him, of course, because without Wataru, it wouldn’t be fun.

            And I’m here, lying in my bed, my teacup in hands, not daring to tell them that it won’t be possible before a very long time.

 

* * *

 

            It’s burning. Lava is running through my veins, and if I’m not going to die, then it will be close enough. I heard voices around me but I don’t know who it is. Everything is blurry, hazy, as if I was watching through a window,  the rain drop quickly pouring on it. There are two people in front of me, but I can’t really see them. They look far away, and at the same time, they seem so close.

Suddenly, I hear my name, and it’s Wataru voice. He seems worried. Why are you, dear? It’s so usual to me that pain is almost a pleasure. Almost. There’s still that reasonable part of me that remind me that my suffering is bad, and that it could mean I’m going to die. Then, let me die. Let Death embrace me. I want it to be over.

“... stupid things!”

            Hm? Did I tell it aloud? Ah, who cares? I’m surely dreaming, anyway. Now, I can see a little better, and I notice Wataru and Rei, on each side of me.

“Ah, my loves, you’re so beautiful.” I say. “Please, come closer.”

            My throat hurts when I talk, but I do my best to talk properly. It’s my dream, anyway, so I can do whatever I want. They come closer to me, and one by one, I kiss them. It’s strange, because it seems so real, as if I was really doing it. My dreams are wild, it seems, and I won’t mind for more. Pain would really be a form a pleasure, this time, and clearly, that’s what I need now. If it could help forgetting what’s happening to my body...Maybe it’s the last pleasure before death? If I had known I just needed to die to finally have what I wanted… Maybe I would have let me perish like that.

 

*

 

“Are you alright?”

            In front of me, Rei seems confused, and I can understand why. It isn’t every day you see a friend in such a state, and it wasn’t every day that that said friend kiss you. We have been ejected from the room once the doctors have arrived, and since then, it’s as if Time stopped. And it’s not even one of my tricks.

“I just don’t know what to think.” Rei finally answers. “Was he sincere?”

“Frankly? Even if he babbles deliriously, I wouldn’t be too surprised if he was sincere.”

            Rei looks away and plays with one of his black lock. He seems thoughtful, like Eichi often is. I like watching them when they’re like that, because I can stare at them without them noticing it. I can watch their beautiful eyes, where I can see all their feelings.

“Wataru?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know what to think. Maybe he was thinking it was someone else.”

“And he would have kissed two different people? No, it was us. He even pronounced our names.”

“So, there’s a possibility he is…”

“Yes.”

            We stare at each other. I take his face between my hands and kiss him. It’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last. And maybe, we will be three soon.  We wouldn’t mind. On the contrary, we already talked about it. We were waiting for Eichi, to see if he felt the same way as us. And he does, or else he wouldn’t have done that, even out of his mind, right?

            When our kiss is broken, the doctors and nurses leave Eichi’s room. Tsubaki follows them, and smiles softly to us, before stating:

“It’s fine now. He’s sleeping.”

“Thank you.”

            Once we’re alone, we enter in Eichi’s room, where he’s peacefully sleeping as if nothing had happened. Of course, we can’t believe this when he’s tied to his cardiogram, or now a drip. We sit on each side of his bed, and we wait for him to wake up.

 


	7. Chapter 7

            When I wake up, I still feel hot even though I only have a blanket. I look around me, trying to understand if something happened, but I only see the dark of the night. I sigh, and trying to ignore my headache - and it’s difficult given it looks like a bird is hitting it strongly - I sit on my bed. I notice the drip, and I roll my eyes. Bad idea. I guess my strange dream was because of the fever. I hate this health of mine, I always feel so abnormal because of it.

            The door of my room is opened, then the light is turned on, and Tsubaki appears, a soft smile on her lips.

“Oh, you’re awakened. How do you feel?”

“As if a tractor rolled on my body, and a bird is hitting my skull.”

“Well, if you feel, it means you’re still alive.”

“Huh, you don’t want to feel it for me? I’m tired of that.”

            Tsubaki chuckles, and patted my head before taking my temperature.

“You still have fever, but not as strong as earlier.”

            I tilt my head.

“I had a strange dream.” I finally say.

“Oh? How strange?”

“I dreamt that Wataru and Rei were here, and we…” I stop and I know the warm at my cheeks isn’t the fever at all. “I kissed them.”

“Did you?” Tsubaki answered, preparing new medicines I would like not to take. “It would explain…”

“It would explain what?”

          Tsubaki finishes what she’s doing, then turns towards me.

“Wataru and Rei were here when your attack started.”

“Were they?”

            I didn’t want them to see that. I’m horrible when I’m in this state. I know I insulted the nurses and the doctors, once.

“They looked strange, actually. Rei seemed confused.”

“Ah. I guess I scared them.”

“They were worried for you, yes. But they stayed with you until the hospital closed.”

“Did they? I would have thought they would abandon me too.”

“Not everyone is like your parents, Eichi.”

            Tsubaki didn’t mean to tell me something like that, and I can say it only because she bites her lips and whispers a “I didn’t want”.  I take her hand and rub it to comfort her, and state:

“Thank you for always being by my sides.”

            And bearing with me, my stupid health, and that stupid headache. I know I’ll feel better once the medicines taken but a part of me doesn’t want to take it. I’m tired of medicines. I want to be healthy, but there’s no hope for that.

            Tsubaki only smiles, then kisses my forehead like a mother would do. Not mine, of course. Mine prefers to stay home and forget me…

 

* * *

 

 

            I was reading when the door opened the next day. A child appeared with a rose in his hand, and I blink, confused.

“It is me, your Hibiki Wataru~” I hear and I can help but chuckle. “And this is the prince of the story!”

            I tilt my head and the child give me the rose. I look at Wataru who seems so happy and follows the child outide the room, while Rei, arms crossed, watches them with a jaded look.

“What’s the meaning of this?” I ask, puzzled.

“He saw you didn’t open your window or come to his trick, so he made up a story to the children to bring you a rose.” Rei answers, closing the door.

“He what?”

“Don’t look surprised like that, it looks like you don’t know him.”

            There’s a smirk on Rei’s lip.

“Well, he’s always full of surprises after all.”

“He wouldn’t be Wataru if it wasn’t the case.”

            Rei comes closer and sit on my bed, near me. I love when both of them are close to me, so I really hope Wataru’s trick will come to an end soon, for him to be by my sides. I feel like a little prince when they’re here together.  I put my book away and stare at Rei who seems thoughtful. It’s not the first time he’s like that, but it is often when Wataru and I are talking. This time, we’re together, alone, and he looks paler than usual. I know sun isn’t good for him, and he sleeps most of the time during day - that’s why everyone is calling him a vampire, but it doesn’t seem to annoy him, on the contrary.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” I say, breaking the silence.

“For yesterday?”

“Yes, for my attack. I didn’t want you to see that.”

“Oh.” Rei sighs and smiles. “Don’t worry for that, it’s not your fault.”

“I hope I didn’t say strange things.” I continue. “I know I insulted the nurses and doctors, once.”

“You did.” Rei seems suddenly angry. “You told us you wanted to die.”

            Oops. I can’t believe I said that to them.

“Is that so? And I thought that telling it aloud in my dream was already annoying.”

“In your dream?”

“Yes, my dream. I said and did… things I shouldn’t have. I don’t regret it, but fortunately, it wasn’t out of it.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing really important.” I answer.

            I don’t want any of them to know about my feelings, and the fact that I kissed them in my dream. What is in a dream should stay there, I decide.

“Did you kiss us?”

“I’m sorry?”

“In your dream. Did you kiss us?”

“How do you… I mean, why do you ask something like that?”

            And why are you so close to me so suddenly. Why is your face so close to mine? What’s happening? And why can’t I stop looking at his tempting lips?

“Because it wasn’t a dream, Eichi.”

“W-what…?”

“You kissed us. You kissed Wataru. You kissed me.”

“I… It wasn’t a dream…”

“It wasn’t.”

            He’s so close of me that I can feel his breath on my lips. My cheeks are hot, and I want him to kiss me.

“You don’t regret what you have done, right?”

“No, I… On the contrary, I… But I’m sorry if you disliked it, I...”

“Shhhht. Who said Wataru and I disliked it, huh?”

            And after saying that, he kisses me. And it feels better than in what seemed to be a dream. It’s soft and pleasant, and if Times could stop right now for this moment to continue forever, I wouldn’t mind it.

“Amazing!”

            Rei and I startle at the sudden outburst, and we turn towards Wataru.

“You could have waited for me.”

“You were too long.”

            Wataru pouts and Rei chuckles. I don’t know what’s happening anymore in this room, and I’m not sure I want to know, actually. It’s like a new dream of mine, and I don’t want it to be over.

“I want to kiss Eichi too~”

            _Huh, what? Whenever you want, but… What?_

“No way, I was here first.”

“Rei, that’s mean.”

“I’m pretty sure Eichi wants me to continue.”

“Eichi, who do you want to kiss? Me, right?”

            I blink and stare at them in disbelief. Are they fighting to know which one will kiss me? Are they staring at me expectedly?

“I...Am I dreaming?”

            Rei and Wataru laugh, and before I know it myself, I’m drowning under their kisses. I don’t know if it’s a dream, but if it is, please, don’t stop.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Here, here!”

“Ah wait, I can’t run.”

“Wataru, you’re too excited.”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I? It’s an amazing day, after all!”

 

            _I have always hated Spring. Spring is the beginning of a new life, a resurrection of Nature. Every year, cherry trees blossom, in a beautiful way, the pink of their petals softly brightening under the sunbeams, slowly dancing around at the least little gust of wind. People are smiling, living happily, starting a new year, of school, of convictions._

 

“Eichi, why is there a dove on your shoulder?”

“Because Wataru put it there.”

“Isn’t it wonderful? She loves you a lot, Eichi! Look, she’s sleeping.”

“Sleep. I wish I could too.”

“Rei, don’t let the sun win against you.”

“Hm… Maybe if you give me your blood.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Annoying.”

 

            _I have always thought that I was Despair, that there was no hope. I was waiting for Death to come for me. I was sure I would be alone until the end._

_I was wrong._

_I was so wrong._

 

“Our place is here~”

“Eh? Is it really…? Your choice was really good, Rei.”

“I know right. You know my secret? My mother is the mayor’s secretary.”

“A magician shouldn’t explain their tricks!”

“I’m not a magician but a vampire.”

“You’re both thieves.”

“What?”

 

            _I met them last year, on Spring, under a cherry trees. One is an amazing magician, and the other is a calm vampire. They are both wonderful. They are my air bubble._

_And they stole something really important._

 

“Oops, I forgot to warn Keito I left the hospital today.”

“Poor Hasumi, my rival must be disappointed I won~”

“Don’t change the subject! What did we steal?”

“Something really important.”

“What is it?”

“Yes, what is it? Did we steal Tsubaki’s place? We didn’t mean it.”

“No, Tsubaki was really happy.”

 

_I have always thought I hated Spring, but it wasn’t true. I needed someone to remind me._

_I love Spring a lot. I love Wataru and Rei more than anything._

 

“My heart.”

“Oh. And I guess you’re suing us, right?”

“What’s our fine?”

“Bearing with me for the rest of your life.”

“Amazing!”

“If you let me drink your blood, it should be fine.”

 

_Today, the cherry blossoms petals are pretty, dancing around them…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having read this fic until the end! I really hope you enjoyed it~♥


End file.
